1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable modular units adapted for office use including at least one foldable panel on a central divider and which have a cabinet and a foldable work surface. The units provide work stations and can be joined to similar units to form a system. When the panels are folded, the modular unit is portable for relocation.
2. Prior Art And Related Inventions
The prior art is described in U.S. Pat Nos. 786,670 to Parker; 1,133,866 to Leighty; 1,244,497 to Hammock; 1,408,731 to Harris; 2,185,513 to Middleton; 2,457,536 to Doggett et al; 3,540,788 to Lundquist; 3,748,010 to Garte; 4,221,441 to Bain and 4,290,659 to Yoshiyuki. Except for Garte, these patents describe units which are not designed to be modular so as to form a system of multiple units.
Garte describes in reference to FIG. 4 a cabinet structure with two fold down tables, one on each of two separate cabinets positioned together in a modular fashion. The tables are used for patient examinations. Such modular units are useful, but provide no privacy which is important in office settings.
In my application Ser. No. 518,480, I described a portable modular unit and system having a central divider particularly including a conveyor as the central divider and with foldable panels formed of tubular members to provide open panels. In my application Ser. No. 538,513, a modular unit and system is described which is particularly adapted for medical use.